New World Order
The New World Order was the name given for the small time period between The Great War and the Formation of the Trion Council. With The Great War at a end there was loose ends that needed to be taken care of in order for the world to recover from the devastation. Recovery and Surprise After Eragon destroyed the twin Hedgehogs he investigated to make sure they were really dead, what he found was two sleeping baby hedgehogs right in the spot where they had been killed. The discovery of these babies is what lead to the RT Act. When Team Alpha and Beta arrived to aid in anyway they could, Eragon informed Trion of the discovery and they gave the twins to a Medic until further instruction. Trion and a small team entered the Hideout in search for any information that could help them in finding more colonies or enemy bases. Trion discovered a large war room with a huge map of the world located on a giant screen in the far wall, most of the soldiers gasped at what they saw. The map used satellite images and most of the world was covered in sand or ash, with the water of the oceans looking more like giant lakes at this point. There was notes where small vegetation was visible, the notes read ¨Possible enemy hold out¨ or something similar to that regard. On the wall next to the map was a bunch of controls and switches, with computers in between. In the middle was a arch that had some kind of prong layered around the inside of the arch. Trion asked the team to bring in some technicians and ordered for Eragon to be brought there. It took a couple hours to round up the technicians but when they arrived they were in shock. ¨This technology is way beyond our comprehension" one of them blurted out. One of the technicians went to a computer and was relieved ¨This UI actually makes things easier, though I don´t know if its a trap or not.¨ ¨What exactly is this?¨ Eragon asked cautiously. ¨It seems like it´s a portal sir.¨ Eragon looked at Trion with utter shock. "Sir...?" Trion looked at Eragon and calmly said "I'm going in, if anything is to happen to me I trust you with the recovery effort. "But Si.." Trion shook Eragon's hand. "Open the Portal". The Technicians engaged the UI to open the portal and it was surprisingly silent, the portal was a purple spherical shape and it seemed to hum with the flow of electricity. Trion took a breath and stepped in the portal. Earth II Everything seemed to happen in a blur and suddenly Trion was in another control room but this time vacant and the only light was coming from the Portal behind him, and another lit up map on the wall. Only this time it wasn't a map of the world, it was a map of planets. "What..." Trion managed to mutter to himself before suddenly being aware that he might be behind enemy lines. Trion looked behind him and saw the Portal was turning a green color, preparing for the worse, Trion got in an attack position and Kar Nuzzo came out of the portal. "Reporting for duty sir" As he lifted a mechanical arm in the air to salute. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't leave you alone sir, I came to tell you I was alright when Eragon informed me you jumped in the Portal." "You're such a patriot, I'm no leader Kar.." "Best leader I ever seen sir, and I would've given more than my arm for you." Trion smirked as he looked around again. "Kar I really don't know where we are, I want you to go back through the portal and get three technicians here and a couple of soldiers, tell them to go in one at a time, the portal seems to turn green when someone is travelling through so no one else goes in while they're travelling, I will wait here, tell Eragon he's in charge until I get back" After about ten minutes and several trips, three technicians, five soldiers, and Kar came through the Portal. The technicians began working on the Control Panels in the control room while Kar and two Soldiers guarded the room. Trion went out with the rest of the Soldiers to explore. "If anything is to happen to us, we fall back immediately, got it?" "Sir, Yes Sir!" in unison. When Trion made it out of the compound it was a complete and total surprise to him, the air was clear, the grass was green, and the smell of fresh water filled his lungs as he looked over to see a flowing river, the sun was shining and the warmth felt amazing. Trion flew to the sky and to his amazement there wasn't a building in sight except for the one they came out of. "She's beautiful" Trion remarked as the soldiers flew up to enjoy the view as well. Trion returned to the control room and the technicians gave him a startling discovery. "We aren't on Earth, sir." "Where are we?" Trion asked calmly. "We're on a small planet, judging by this map here I would have to say it's Mars or something close to it." Kar spoke up "That's impossible, no planets match this description last year." "Well according to the computers here, Zion and Iridian was using alien technology to make this place inhabitable, there's a schematic for the process of building the machine and after six months and enough machines it allows the planet to kickstart it's own atmosphere. The planet seems to have completed the process just a couple days ago, not only that but there's schematics for ships to be built to get the planet, it seems like they were building a paradise for themselves and leaving us to die." "Why do you say that?" Trion frantically asked while trying to take the info in. The technician croaked. "Earth is dying..." Migration and Naboru Word quickly spread all across the world about the defeat of Zion and Iridian and construction began right away on ships to take citizens to Earth II. Trion was to hold the first national speech in over a year with people gathering from across the world looking for hope, technicians set up cameras of the event and used old citiy monitors to stream the broadcast in places where people couldn't get to the speech. The turnout was in the thousands and to Trion's dismay was probably the majority of the population left. Trion's speech talked about unity, the destruction of Earth, assurance that there will be no more corruption in the government as long as he lives in, the migration to the New Earth and Naboru, and The Trion Council. For his full speech click here. The Trion Council had it's first council meeting and has stated they will always be made public, there they discussed the laws of the world and how to make it better. For more info the Laws can be found here. The complete Council Meeting can be found here. The world more and more slowly grew into a desolate wasteland as most people left Naboru to Earth, some stayed behind because it was their home and they refused to abandoned it. Infrastructure began booming on Earth with Jobs in the building of the new society, meanwhile on Naboru the people get by with underground water that hasn't been contaminated from fallout and build warehouse size greenhouses to sustain vegetation while also growing meat stocks to sustain themselves as the environment went from clear sky grasslands rich with water to a cloudy desolate dessert rich with high winds and dust storms.